Just a Moment
by beautywithin22
Summary: After finishing a case, Michael and Jackie share a moment.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Just a Moment**

Jackie had been beside herself.

They had just finished their latest case, but it had almost came with a terrible cost.

Michael had been missing. At first, everybody thought he was just having a lie in, which wasn't like him. Taggart had ordered Jackie to phone him but there was no answer. None too happy with this, Taggart then made her to go to his house to get him. Something that she didn't mind doing, not really.

It wasn't until she arrived at his house the situation became worrying.

The door was unlocked and the house was a mess and Michael was nowhere to be seen.

Somehow, the day seemed to pass by much slower after that. The only thoughts running through her were head were of Michael and what might have happened to him, a thought that she would make sure would leave just as quick as it would enter. The whole thing made her on edge, she had even answered back at Taggart, something she had no doubt she would pay for later.

After what seemed like a lifetime they had finally found Michael safe with just some cuts and bruises.

She wasn't sure she had felt so relived as she had then.

She hadn't really had the chance to speak to him, mostly because she was busy interviewing Michael's captor with Taggart which took up the rest of the day. She had decided she should see how he was before she went home for the night; after all, he was a friend as well as a colleague and maybe seeing him would put her mind to rest.

She just had to find him first.

She spotted another colleague and asked him if he knew where Michael was. He told her he saw him in Taggart's office not that long ago. Afterwards, she decided to go to her desk to get her things which was near Taggart's office anyway.

It was unusually quiet, with no one in sight. She figured that most of them were at the pub or were home by now, so she wasn't bothered.

Now at her desk, she was getting her things when Michael walked out of Taggart's office.

Noticing him, Jackie dropped her belongings onto her chair and went over to Michael.

"Hey Jackie, didn't know you were still here," he said, looking a little bit surprised as he said this.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, are you?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You gave us quite a scare there."

"It was nothing really, I'm fine," he said nonchalantly.

"You could have died Michael, how can that be nothing?"

"But I didn't, surely that's something?"

"Yeah I suppose," she said quietly.

" To be honest I didn't think you'd be that worried about me."

She couldn't believe he didn't think she had been worried. She was his friend, obviously she had been worried. Michael really could be dense at times.

"Of course I was worried and before you say it's part of the job, I know that. But that doesn't mean I can't care. It doesn't make me less worried."

Michael didn't know what to say, so he decided to try something else.

"Come here," he said, and enveloped Jackie in a hug.

They stayed like that for a moment without uttering a word because at that moment they didn't really need to, both of them enjoying the comfort the hug provided.

After a while, Michael left the embrace and put his hands on Jackie's shoulders.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, ok?" he said with that grin she secretly adored.

She nodded with a smile on her face, she was glad she did make sure he was ok, she did feel all the better for it.

They both stood there, smiles still on both of their faces, none of them knowing what to say. Then, without thinking, Michael slowly leaned in and just when their lips were about to touch, the sound of a door opening broke them from their reverie; ruining the moment in the process.

"Interrupting something?" asked Taggart.

"No sir, Jackie just wanted to see if I was alright," replied Michael, who looked a bit embarrassed.

"So I see."

"Well, I better get going, see you Michael," said Jackie who was now eager to go home.

"See you Jackie," said Michael.

Jackie turned to face Taggart and gave him a nod. Then she went to her desk to get her things and then left.

"Shouldn't you be going home yourself?" asked Taggart.

"Yes sir," replied Michael.

"And Michael?"

Michael who at that point had already turned to go, turned back to face Taggart. "Yes sir?"

"Don't be late this time."

"No sir" said Michael who this time managed to leave without any further hassle, not noticing the amused grin Taggart now had on his face.


End file.
